thesonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight the Lycalo
Twilight is a male, anthropomorhic Lycalo. He was born from his father, Lance, and mother Vivian on October 31st. 21 years of age, his aging has stopped at 18. Originally an innocent and harmless hybrid without a worry in the world, he is constantly afraid of his monsterous transformation unleashing itself. History Early life Twilight is born from a race of creatures known as the Lycalo, a creature composed of an uncanny hybridization between wolves and bats. Their kind has lived across the world for centuries. There are 3 variations of this species. Some are Wolf Lycalos and resemble the wolf more much like Lance. Others known as Bat Lycalos appear more like a bat such as Vivian. On a somewhat more infrequent basis is the True Lycalo with an even combination of the two in which Twilight would be an example. Lycalos are known for being creatures of darkness, lurking deep in the night committing malevolent acts of every kind. They typically formed packs or groups and only a small percentage were solitary. Lance and Vivian however wished to discard such a lifestyle. The two were friends since a young age and always disliked the ways of their kind. They wanted a whole new generation of peace loving Lycalos and they were determined in their task. With their lifelong friendship becoming more intimate, they made their home in Station Square and the first order of business was giving birth to their one and only son, Twilight. They both became a part of the Police unit in Station Square, putting the skills they learned to good and legal use. The couple strived to raise their son to live a normal and happy life. The curse unleashed After graduating from a Westopolis High School, Twilight earned a scholarship to a Station Square Community College. He wished to pursue his dream and obtain a career in Criminal Justice where he can put his abilities to good use. He wished his parents a hearty farewell and moved out to Westopolis. His parents provided him with enough money they saved up since his birth for various school supplies and a dingy bottom-floor apartment. This was how he started and would begin to work his way up. He wished to have a comfy life and be successful in his career. A year later on the night of his 18th birthday, he got the surprise of his life. There is a curse within the Lycalo bloodline that appeared every five generations. A sole randomized individual would be born with this curse and it would not affect them until they were fully grown. The cursed Lycalos underwent a transformation depending on which trait was more prominent. The Bat Lycalos adopted traits of a Vampire Bat, while Wolf Lycalos obtained attributes of a Werewolf. The rarer True Lycalo would undergo a hybridization of the two beasts. The strengths of both were granted with neither weaknesses. Twilight had transformed into this mindless and feral beast. He headed for the nearby city where his reign of terror began. Twilight was terrified by his own feat the next morning. He was born pure of soul, the exact opposite of his "other self." He found his way back home where he began pondering about his predicament. Twilight strived every night to keep the beast concealed by bonding himself with various tools he found in the streets such as chains and cinderblocks. Every effort was futile and night after night, people were dying by his hands. All hope is lost After a year of this carnage the area around his house was empty from people fleeing and his seemingly endless hunger, so he began attacking neighboring cities. Even the military's best efforts were futile. Things grew bleakest and the crossbreed was prepared to take his own life for the better of the world. One fateful night shortly before the moon rose, Twilight used the very tools he obtained to hang himself. He died happy knowing his curse was over and people were free from the living nightmare. A smile even fixed on his muzzle as he drew his last breath. Much to his extreme dissatisfaction, the moonlight glowed onto him and his body still attained the shadowy dark purple aura. His Night form was unleashed and unrestrained itself to run amok. The next morning, a very alive Twilight was highly perplexed on the events that transpired. After realizing death would not bring him peace, his already severe insanity increased exponentially. Experiencing death multiple times resulted in life no longer having meaning. He no longer cared about his sins and did not even attempt to stop the monster. He would even wander the streets of unfamiliar places during the day rather than find his way back home like he used to. Free from the Nightmare There was a glimmer of hope however. He discovered that exposure to ultraviolet light may return him to normal. He traced himself back to his former residence. Night was soon upon the hybrid as he frantically searched anywhere that may have an ultraviolet lamp of some sorts. With most of the stores being abandoned, it made things a whole lot easier. All his regained hoped began to diminish, when suddenly he came across a store with a vast collection of fluorescent black light tubes. They were rather large, and the crossbreed was only able to grab four. Since time was running short, he found a nearby house that was long abandoned. He decided to make this his new home and once he got inside, he did not hesitate to place them around the house. He sat on the floor with the four UV lights on all sides of him. Time grew short and the sky began to blacken. The UV light gleamed on him as he watched the moon rise over the horizon. The moment of truth was upon him and he awaited the transformation. After what felt like an eternity, the hybrid let out a long sigh of relief. His curse no longer tortured him and he was free. With no more death on his hands, Twilight began slowly regaining his sanity and gradually opened up to people again. His part of town returned to normal after the denizens realized a threat was no longer upon them. Twilight kept his supply of UV lights up so he'd never run short. He has lived a peaceful life for two years now and he couldn't be happier despite his career never becoming a reality. A talk with Mom and Dad A week after he freed himself from the Nightmare, he traced himself back early in the morning to where he was raised. He tracked his parents down who remained in the same residence upon his departure and informed them what had happened to him. Lance and Vivian were surprised beyond all reason and hesitantly informed their young son of the Lycalo history. After obtaining this knowledge, Twilight bid farewell to his parents and set off back to his residence wishing not to be close to them for fear harm may come their way. He reached his home far before sunset where he continued his typical routine. The fear of his Night form returning still occasionally creeps up on him as well. Physical appearance Twilight stands at 3 feet, 8 inches tall from the tip of his ear to the bottom of his feet. His ears give him an additional 6 inches in height and weighs 57 pounds. Short, sky blue fur covers his entire body excluding his tan skinned arms. He has a pair of warm, comforting and highly expressive gold colored eyes with black pupils. His build is rather diminutive, lacking any visible muscle mass. Being a cross between a wolf and a bat, he has traits of both creatures excluding a pair of fangs and claws. For the wolf, he has four thick, arched, evenly lengthened and vertically positioned bangs that stick out of the middle of his forehead. A round, jet black nose sits on the end of his broad, white furred muzzle. This flares out to the side at six different sections and each flare tappers off to a point. The top pair curls upward, the middle pair is straight, and the bottom curls downward. An ovular patch of white fur covers his stomach/chest plus a long and shaggy tail with a white tip that is typically carried in an arc. As for the bat, fur spikes out into five thick, arched tufts of fur on the back of his head, looking somewhat like shoulder-length hair. Large and alert bat ears with tan inner areas are perked on the top of his head. Lastly, a set of azure colored bat wings with a tan inner area and scalloped edges protrude from his upper back. When he uses these wings, they lose their curved edges, which shows his full wingspan of 3 feet and 10 inches. Both his tail and ears move varying on what emotion he feels. With his ears, things like happiness make them appear to perk up more, while sadness causes them to droop and hang low. They also have a tendency to twitch or fold back when he becomes irritated or frightened and often flap about in momentum. His tail sways side to side or curves upwards when he feels elated. When intimidated, his tail becomes erect and sticks straight outward. Attire He wears a pair of plain, yellow finger-less gloves with large sock-like cuffs. His choice of footwear consists of yellow shoes with two white horizontal straps going across the top with white soles. Metallic silver buckles fasten these straps in place on the tops of the shoes. He also wears a pair of orange pants with his tail poking out of the back. Twilight refuses to wear any clothing for his upper body with how difficult his wings make it. Even if he were to cut the upper back out of a shirt, he complains it's uncomfortable for the fur on his chest. Abilities Twilight's status as a crossbreed has granted him great advantages.such as the following. Flight His most notable ability. His wings are perhaps the strongest thing on his body. With the resilience in his wings, he can reach speeds up to 160 mph on average rather quickly for quite extensive amounts of time. His true top speed has shown to be 300 mph, but such a speed wears his wings down far too quickly and prefers to use this speed for emergencies. He also has the ability to adapt to high altitude environments. He is able to withstand extremely high or low air pressure and isn't disoriented or deprived of normal breathing capacity by it as well as high wind friction, accompanied by an innate immunity to vertigo or fear of heights. His enhanced lung capacity assists with this. He has the ability to create small gusts of winds with a quick flap from his wings that would most likely knock an opponent off their feet at the most. His wings are also quite durable and can be used to wrap around his body for extra protection or even a melee strike by lashing them forward. Enhanced hearing With his large bat ears, Twilight has exceptional hearing and can hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. He can pick up every single sound, decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds or conversations and locate the source of the noise. He can focus his hearing to one specific are, or filter out everything but the wanted noise. Echolocation Twilight also has the ability to utilize Echolocation. By generating sound waves from his mouth, the sounds bounce back and inform him of his surroundings. The sound waves only cover the area in front of him up to thirty yards out and can even be used to locate hidden or camouflaged targets. Enhanced smell He has the keen sense of smell of a wolf and can use this to detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places and track their origin with this keen sense alone. Night Vision Although his vision is only average, he can utilize Night Vision to see in a dark atmosphere or environment as though it were well-lit thanks to his wolf side. His eyes take on a glow while this is activated Super hearing/smell He can focus his hearing and smell and nearly double their ability. He must be motionless while doing this and must have absolute concentration on the sense. Only one sense can be focused at a time. His hearing can be improved to the point he can hear an individual’s heartbeat within close proximity and be able to determine if they're lying or not. He listens for things such as a change in heartbeat and strain in voice to do this. His nose can detect lying too, as well as sickness and emotions by picking up what smells or hormones they secrete. Luxsolis Other abilities Twilight is naturally skilled swimmer, able to use his powerful legs and wings to propel himself at moderately fast speeds. His enhanced lung capacity mentioned above allows him to stay submerged for fair amounts of time. His Night Vision and Echolocation can be used to their full ability while underwater. He has a small amount of knowledge in the art of hand-to-hand combat which he combines with his acrobatic proficiency and increased agility. With all of his upgraded senses and his agility, Twilight can be quite stealthy at times and would make a difficult target to hit in a fight. Weaknesses Although his wings are durable, his inner wings cannot take much damage. Even a single weak strike can temporarily disable his wings and bring him pain. Twilight's overly sensitive bat ears are highly susceptible to loud or high-pitched sounds, which bring great pain to his ears and can instantly cripple him. The effects of this can double when concentrating his hearing. Other sounds may throw off his Echolocation's effectiveness. If roaming in a dark area with his Night Vision activated and he is exposed to sudden bright lights, his eyes don't have time to adapt to the quick change and this can blind him momentarily. His Night Vision also takes a few moments to reach full power and the darker an area is, the more time it takes to adapt which also means it takes the same amount of time to readjust to normal light. Despite being able to detect lying, he cannot not differentiate between a white lie and a secret. This power can be subconsciously blocked when around someone he trusts; say a best friend or a family member. Despite having a decent amount of knowledge in the art of hand-to-hand combat, Twilight's lack of both training and combat experience renders this almost useless. Anything spectacular he performs is most likely out of luck. He is also intimidated rather easily and will always attempt to flee a fight. With his below average physical strength, he cannot dish up much damage, but this can be made up for with his agility. Not only can he not deal much damage, he can't handle much either with such a small frame and it doesn't take much to incapacitate him. He obviously isn't a fighter and prefers to avoid confrontation altogether. Transformation Night form Twilight can undergo a transformation as the sun sets and lunar energy envelopes him,. It is a monstrous form he calls Nightmare. This transformation happens by a shadowy aura of dark energy shrouding his entire body and takes roughly 10 seconds to complete. Personality Before his curse Twilight has a friendly personality and is easy to get along with. He enjoys joking around from time to time, but if the situation doesn't call for it, his demeanor changes almost instantly. He is very selfless and puts others before himself. He possesses well manners and has a tendency to act shy towards strangers. Twilight is an innocent hybrid who finds good in just about anything or anyone. He enjoys relaxing and hanging out and with his carefree demeanor, it takes a lot for him to lose his temper. He is quite a curious individual and he always likes to know what's going on around him. He's an honest and kind hearted hybrid who has a knack for adventure. After hs curse Once he turned 18 and his curse unleashed itself, he was tormented by this curse and haunted by the blood of the innocent on his hands. He became overly meek and timid, constantly denying his actions under his Night form. After admitting to himself his own monstrous sins, he preferred to be anti-social and get close to no one for fear he might bring them harm. With his every attempt to confine himself at night lying in vain and remaining a puppet to the monstrosity, he eventually became insane with literally no care in the world whatsoever. Things reached a critical point and he was close to becoming suicidal and then severely insane. After his discovery Soon after his discovery he gradually returned to his old self, only now if the sun starts to set and he is away from his home, he can become paranoid and stops at nothing to make his return. He also has a constant fear the beast within him is waiting to be unleashed yet again. Themesong Trivia * Twilight was originally name "Project:Noctis Mutatio"", an experiment conducted by corrrupt G.U.N scientists. Midnight was his alies with a color scheme similar to his current Night form, only with standard-looking blue eyes. He was only three years old, but physically 16. * During his development, he was narrowed down to being a Bat with Vampire traits or a Wolf with Werewolf traits. Since a hybrid was the desired result, the two ideas were merged together. * His color theme is inspired by the morning sky. His sky blue fur and cobalt blue wings represents the sky. His white and fluffy muzzle, the hair on his chest/stomach and his tail tip resemble the clouds. Finally, his eyes, gloves, shoes and pants signify the sun * * Twilight has the inability to die, at least permanently. He can die until his lifeless body is exposed to the moon. This will cause him to transform and his Night form will show no signs of injury or death prior to the transformation. Even through dismemberment, as long as his severed parts are within a close proximity they will pull themselves back together. This also means he does not require sleep. The same goes for his Night form as well; the only difference is exposure to solar energy. * His love for the sun and his solitude contradicts the lifestyle of both wolves and bats. Both are nocturnal and tend to interact within groups or packs. * The fact his wings are a darker color than his body is a trait of the Egyptian Fruit bat, whereas its fur color is tan with standard brown wings. * Twilight is both a carnivore and a frugivore. Almost any assortment of meat (preferably medium rare) or fruit will greatly satisfy him. * His beverage of choice is an all natural, fruit flavored drink. * To keep his wings and legs stong and his stamina up, he always makes sure to go for an early morning flight where he we will ocasionally alternate to running and vice versa. This is how he expresses his freedom from being cooped up in his house. * His name of Twilight is derived from the time of day, which is the time between dawn and sunrise or sunset and dusk, both of which are when his transformations happen. It has no relevance to the Twilight series of books and movies. Category:Characters